


Simple.

by Moya_chin



Series: Simple [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunque no mucho, Español | Spanish, Friends to Lovers, La Generacion de los Milagros no existe, M/M, Older Kuroko Tetsuya, Touou Kise Ryouta, Touou Kuroko Tetsuya, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, un poco de drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moya_chin/pseuds/Moya_chin
Summary: A Kuroko le gustaba su alumno. Al estudiante, Aomine, le atraía la personalidad de un joven modelo. Al modelo, Kise, solo interesaba el estudiante. Y un pelirrojo, Kagami, estaba allí, entremedio del cuadrado amoroso, con sentimientos escondidos traicionándole.Se suponía que debía de ser simple.





	Simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los derechos reservados a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión.

**Simple.**

**.**

**.**

**one.-**

Kuroko Tetsuya cursaba último año de preparatoria en tal entonces.

No era nada espectacular, si era honesto.

Debía de ser emocionante, experimental; como una montaña rusa de confusos sentimientos y al mismo tiempo solo una pequeña muestra de todo lo que le acomplejaría la vida una vez entrara a la universidad. Al menos ese era el propósito; aunque el chico de cabellos celestes no estaba poniendo mucho de su parte para alcanzar dicha expectativa.

Su vida escolar estaba odiosamente establecida. Cinco de siete días iba a clases, prestaba atención en algunas, dormía durante otras, y asistía al club de lectura diligentemente. A veces, si estaba de humor, pasaba por una malteada de vainilla de regreso a casa, o a la preparatoria vecina y esperaba a que Kagami Taiga terminara su práctica de baloncesto, quien era su único amigo cercano al fin y al cabo. Así eran las cosas, y estaba más que acostumbrado.

No obstante, la única grieta en su rutina recaía en los días jueves. En los que tomaba el trabajo de tutor.

Y lo que también se convirtió en su momento de la semana más esperado.

Kuroko había ayudado a numerosos alumnos. Matemáticas, ciencias, incluso lenguas; exitoso invicto durante sus tres años de preparatoria, y no era poco el dinero que le entregaban en recompensa de sus conocimientos. Todo cambió de forma radical, sin embargo, cuando tomó a Aomine Daiki.

Piel color chocolate, cabello azulado, alto como rascacielos y el anotador estrella del equipo de baloncesto de su preparatoria. Guapo, casi de forma ridícula, y extensivamente distractor. Además de ser la principal fuente de problemas del joven tutor.

Había ocasiones en las que se le quedaba observando como un bobo, sin decir ninguna palabra mientras el muchacho dormía plácidamente frente a él, recostado sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca, roncando silenciosamente. Y Kuroko no tenía el alma de regañarle, o de siquiera despertarle; haciéndole sentir como el peor tutor parado sobre la tierra, pero el jugador de baloncesto se veía tan relajado, sin esa mueca de disgusto que siempre adornaba su rostro, y el muchacho quería grabar esa inédita imagen en su memoria.

Enamoramiento era una palabra muy consistente. Una leve e inocente atracción platónica era una expresión más adecuada para su actual predicamento. " _O puedes llamarle calentura de adolescente hormonal._ " Como había mencionado sin escrúpulos Kagami Taiga en una tarde, cuando este le descubrió observando al peli-azul hipnotizado. Aunque ese era un término más simple. Coloquial y directo.

Al final del día, no eran más que unilaterales sentimientos que prefería ocultar en los rincones más profundos de su mente.

O al menos eso quería creer.

* * *

**two.-**

En realidad, ese jueves en el que inició su tutoría no fue la primera vez que se cruzaba con Aomine Daiki.

Aquello había ocurrido con meses de anterioridad a tal suceso.

Fue durante un juego amistoso de baloncesto entre su preparatoria y la de Kagami, que su vista chocó con el alto y moreno muchacho por insólita vez. A Kuroko le fascinaba dicho deporte, y no podía _no_ ir al encuentro de su mejor amigo con el de su propio equipo. Quizás fue el destino que justo el peli-azul fue titular ese día, o que fue lo suficiente afortunado para ver esa brillante sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Fue el mismo Kagami quién le dijo su nombre, de hecho, durante el entre-tiempo, notando su silencioso interés tras un solo escaneo al inexpresivo rostro el chico de cabellos celestes.

− ¿ _Él_?, Aomine Daiki. Algunos le llaman un prodigioso baloncestista, aunque en mis ojos no es más que un maldito presumido. – Y aunque disgustadas palabras salieron de entre sus dientes, eso no le detuvo de saludar al nombrado cuando sus miradas chocaron.

" _Ah. Algo así_." Eso había respondido el pelirrojo cuando Kuroko le pregunto si eran amigos, golpeándole la corona de su cabello antes de dirigirse de vuelta a la cancha.

Y él no presionó el tema.

* * *

 

**three.-**

Esto de las atracciones a otros humanos era un sentimiento fascinante, concluyó Kuroko luego de meses siendo el tutor del moreno muchacho.

− ¿Ciencias? Pensé que estudiaríamos lenguas hoy. – Aomine siempre quejumbraba antes de comenzar la lección, de lo fuera realmente. El calor, la hora, el lugar; todo le incomodaba. Y era una broma que aún conseguía arrancarle algunas tímidas risas al peli-celeste.

El jugador de baloncesto era todo un personaje. Traía revistas de modelos en diminutas tenidas en su mochila, incluso en mayor cantidad que cuadernos y libros escolares; un par de llamativos audífonos colgándole del cuello y desprolijamente vestido. De hecho, Kuroko no le había visto con el saco reglamentario de la preparatoria ni una sola vez, prefiriendo de forma notoria el coloquial chaleco escolar, o simplemente sin nada sobre su blanca camisa y corbata rojiza.

Normalmente sus sesiones de estudio se prolongaban por dos horas, sobrepasando ese límite solo cuando al moreno le costaba más de lo normal comprender y procesar lo que Kuroko trataba de enseñarle. Sin embargo, sus calificaciones habían mejorado de manera exponencial a partir del segundo mes.

" _Nunca había alcanzado más de cincuenta por ciento en un examen. Jamás._ " Le había dicho mientras le mostraba eufórico su más reciente examen de historia, y su casi puntaje perfecto. La sonrisa de Aomine en tal momento fue enorme, iluminándole el rostro con encantos juveniles que le robaron la fuerza a las piernas, y el aire a los pulmones de Kuroko.

− Estoy orgulloso, Aomine. − Le reciprocó, sus labios curvándose en una leve sonrisa. Tan inexpresivo y enigmático como siempre, prefiriendo no mostrar más emociones.

− Eres un genio, _Tetsu_. − El baloncestista le respondió, ignorando la sobriedad del peli-celeste para aprisionándole entre sus fuertes brazos en un amistoso gesto de aprecio. Ese apodo sonando natural en sus labios.

Y el corazón de Kuroko Tetsuya dio un brinco dentro su pecho ante el contacto.

* * *

**four.-**

Kuroko nunca había sido un experto en esto de demostrar emociones. Su rostro feliz era idéntico a una mueca de rabia sobre sus facciones, y siempre ha sido de tal manera. Desde muy pequeño, y no era algo que podía cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Para su desgracia, su amigo pelirrojo le había agarrado un peculiar gusto a molestarle por ello.

− Quizás si fueras más abierto, _Ahomine_ te vería como algo más que solo su tutor. – Kagami le dijo, haciendo rebotar una pelota de baloncesto contra el suelo mientras caminaban en dirección a la tienda de malteadas. Kuroko se había limitado a observarle, como siempre, sus ojos celestes actuando como todo _menos_ la puerta hacia sus honestos sentimientos.

Como su deseo de golpear a Kagami Taiga en el rostro, en ese mismísimo instante. Eso no era un secreto para el pelirrojo, de todas formas, porque el alto muchacho siempre hallaba la forma de leer su mente. Carcajeó ruidosamente e hizo una escena, como de costumbre, antes de volverle a hablar, un poco más serio en tal oportunidad.

− ¿Has siquiera considerado que tal vez tus sentimientos _sí_ son correspondidos? – Le preguntó, su mirada fijada hacia el frente, sin realizar contacto visual. Y caminaron en silencio el resto del trayecto hacia la estación de buses; las palabras no eran necesarias, supuso el peli-celeste.

Aquella fue una interrogante que le atormentó la mente toda la noche, hasta que fue capaz de recopilar toda su confianza y decidirse a ser más directo con su alumno de una vez por todas. Al menos un poco.

Era en estos contextos en los que Kuroko agradecía infinitamente la presencia de Kagami, y su cruda forma de ser, en su vida.

* * *

 

**five.-**

El jueves llegó, y no fue capaz de hacer nada de lo que había practicado, una timidez poco característica inundándole los sentidos.

A la siguiente semana ocurrió lo mismo, y la a continuación de ella también. Y así pasaron los días, volando.

Tanto así que no notó cuando ya habían pasado cinco meses, y el semestre estaba a punto de acabar.

* * *

**six.-**

No volvió a ver a Aomine Daiki por tres semanas y tres días.

Kuroko llevaba la cuenta.

La ausencia del moreno en la vida del peli-celeste le había ayudado a resolver sus conflictos internos. Este tiempo le permitió adquirir más determinación y optimismo. Era su último año de preparatoria, había concluido; nada de lo que ocurriese le tormentaria la consciencia una vez entrase a la educación superior, en especial ser rechazado por el baloncestista de piel chocolate, ojos furiosos y un año menor que él.

Aunque eso no le restaba mérito al nerviosismo que se le acumulaba en su estómago por cada paso que daba en dirección a la escuela, una vez terminado en receso de invierno. Sentimientos alterantes que ocultó bajo su inexpresivo rostro, y leyendo un libro en el trayecto.

Tal vez fue el destino, una vez más, el que le demandó levantar la mirada, y notar quien era el individuo que caminaba frente a él.

Aomine Daiki estaba allí, su amplia espalda impidiéndole ver más adelante en el camino, y con una muchacha contra su costado. Largo y bello cabello color rosa cayéndole por la espalda, su falda institucional bordeando el límite de corte, exhibiendo sus largas y blanquecinas piernas, y hablando animadamente con el jugador de baloncesto, riendo armoniosamente por el humorístico desinterés del muchacho.

Kuroko no estaba celoso, en lo absoluto; su determinación intacta a la que poseía hace un minuto. Porque rememora al peli-azul hablar de aquella muchacha, hace meses, durante sus lecciones.

Él le había preguntado si tenía algún mejor amigo, a alguien particularmente especial e imprescindible en su diario vivir, de quien podría escribir el ensayo para su tarea de filosofía. Y allí salió a luz la existencia de Momoi Satsuki en la vida del baloncestista.

" _Le conozco desde que tengo memoria, realmente. Todo lo hemos vivido juntos. Además, es una de las pocas personas que me aguanta y quiere pasar el rato conmigo. Aunque es mejor así, lo de socializar no es mucho mi estilo._ " Divagó por horas, o al menos así Kuroko lo sintió; sus orbes azul marino brillaban del mero afecto, aunque sus palabras no fueran las más amables o sentimentales.

Ese era el encanto del moreno muchacho; palabras rudas e insensibles repletas de significados ocultos que el peli-celeste había comenzado a codificar no hace mucho.

Coincidentemente, ese fue el trabajo en el que Aomine obtuvo su primer cien por ciento.

* * *

**seven.-**

Kagami Taiga era su principal soporte. El apoyo y estímulo infaltable en su vida como adolescente enamorado. O algo así.

Como su mejor, y único, amigo, siempre encontraba la forma más eficiente para alentarle, su hombro siempre allí para cualquiera fuese la circunstancia. Fue él quien le animó a convertirse en tutor en primer lugar, argumentando que sería un empleo que le calzaba como anillo en sus dedos; como también quien le recomendó unirse al club de lectura. Conocía Kuroko a la perfección, como la palma de su mano.

Quizás fue por ello mismo que sus palabras resonaron con tal intensidad dentro de la mente del chico de cabellos celestes.

− ¿Recuerdas que te dije que fueras más directo con _Ahomine_? – Empezó una conversación de la nada, realmente, habiendo estado caminado en silencio por buena parte del trayecto hacia la estación de buses. Kagami se veía nervioso, visiblemente escondiendo algo y tratando de traspasarlo a palabras de la forma más eficiente y poco dolorosa.

Kuroko solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza, sus labios ocupados en succionar su malteada de vainilla. Le vio trastabillar, sacudiéndose el cabello de los meros nervios, como si la ansiedad le estuviera carcomiendo por dentro. Pasaron unos segundos, quizás horas, cuando el pelirrojo volvió a hablar, ahora visiblemente más tranquilo.

− Bueno, cambio de planes. Ayer le vi con un chico, en la tienda de hamburguesas. – Le informó, más bien le susurró entre dientes, temeroso y evitando conectar miradas.

" _Ayer le vi con un chico, en la tienda de hamburguesas_." La oración se repetía infinitamente en su cabeza, como si de un disco estropeado se tratase. Kuroko se sentía mareado, un poco nauseabundo, y un intenso dolor en su pecho le impedía pensar de manera racional.

− ¿En serio? – El chico de cabellos celestes respondió luego de minutos envueltos en un incómodo silencio. Él y el más alto hicieron contacto por primera vez durante ese día, sus rojas orbes brillando tiernamente, el color intensificado por el cielo anaranjado sobre ellos. Kagami le observaba incrédulo, como si una segunda cabeza le hubiese brotado desde su cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En resumidas cuentas, Kagami Taiga no podía comprender como el peli-celeste mantenía la calma cualquiera fuese la problemática. Incluso ahora, que él podía asegurar ser capaz de escuchar como el corazón del más bajo se quebrajaba dentro de su pecho. El baloncestista no lo podía asimilar, suspirando profundamente, rendido, porque las cosas siempre habían sido así con Kuroko.

− Estaban allí cuando llegamos. En realidad, solo charlaron y comieron como el resto de los clientes. Era un chico alto, muy ruidoso, y tenía un cabello rubio que− Y hasta allí necesitó escuchar el joven tutor; eso lo explicaba todo a la perfección.

Kagami siguió divagando durante el resto del trayecto, determinado a evitar que se creara un silencio incomodo entre los amigos, o al menos así lo percibió el peli-celeste. No obstante, aunque debió prestar atención, porque el deportista habló y señaló con especial firmeza como solo actuaron como conocidos, que traían una pelota de baloncesto, y que les escuchó planear ir a la cancha pública del vecindario; Kuroko no pudo.

Simplemente le fue imposible ignorar el dolor que le inundó sus sentidos, impidiéndole codificar todo lo que Kagami le aseguró en ese entonces.

* * *

**eight.-**

Esa ocurrente tarde, tampoco fue la primera vez en la que el nombre Kise Ryota aparecía en la mente del peli-celeste tutor. Para nada.

Dicho muchacho poseía brillante cabello rubio, de alegría infinita e imán de chicas por naturaleza. Cautivante, una persona agradable de observar, y quien parecía ser el único amigo cercano, varón, de Aomine Daiki. Además de ser un popular modelo, y parte del comité estudiantil de su preparatoria.

Entre todo, Kise no era alguien de quien el tutor podía ignorar la existencia en su diario vivir, involucrado en ella de una forma u otra.

Sin embargo, aunque no lo pareciese, el pelirrubio era un buen muchacho. Talentoso baloncestista, atractivo en creces, pero sin ninguna pizca de arrogancia o superioridad recorriéndole el sistema. Agradable y sociable, incluso con el mismo Kuroko, considerando los amenos que sus limitados encuentro en vivo y en directo eran. El problema no recaía allí, en lo absoluto.

Kuroko Tetsuya era el conflicto. Él y sus sospechas que, además, no lograban más que deteriorar su firme salud mental.

Aunque no era su culpa, porque todo era muy coincidente. Casi estratégico.

No ocurría siempre, pero había jueves en los que Aomine ponía especial interés en las lecciones, compromiso que el peli-celeste tutor traducía a una necesidad de terminar lo más pronto posible, como si alguien le estuviese esperando. En primeras instancias solo ignoró el detalle, tachándolo de mera paranoia suya, y no fue hasta cierto acontecimiento que todo el mal entendido se esclareció.

Llevaban tres meses ya con esta relación " _tutor-estudiante_ " cuando, inesperadamente, el teléfono móvil del peli-azul vibró insistente dentro de su mochila durante un cuarto de hora. Era la primera vez que ocurría durante una de sus lecciones. Al principio el baloncestista lo ignoró, una mueca molesta adornándole el rostro, y Kuroko le imitó, siguiendo con su clase de ciencias.

Aunque no tardó mucho en maldecir por lo bajo, y buscar el artefacto de una buena vez.

Aomine no necesitó identificar al emisor de la llamada, simplemente contestó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida de la biblioteca, modulando una disculpa en dirección al joven tutor. Algunas groserías y frases coloquiales Kuroko fue capaz de percibir antes de quedarse estupefacto allí, sin poder entender la prominencia de aquella reacción en el peli-azul.

Fue cuando el baloncestista volvió, no obstante, que Kuroko se enteró de la presencia de Kise Ryota en la vida de su alumno.

* * *

**nine.-**

Kuroko Tetsuya no era un hombre de palabras, al contrario. Él era de la clase de evitar enfrentamientos, ignorándolos y restándoles importancia, tratando de mantener su compostura intacta. Su rostro era inexpresivo, con una mirada indescifrable, y no era una ocurrencia inusual el pasar de largo su presencia en el salón.

El peli-celeste no era nada especial, realmente. Un alumno del montón, perdido entre las emocionantes personalidades de quienes le rodeaban a diario.

Talvez fue esa misma característica tan propia de él, que le detuvo de preguntar o decir algo. Vociferar lo que fuese, desahogar su cuerpo en tal ocasión. En las eliminatorias del _Campeonato de Inverno_ de baloncesto.

Kagami estaba allí, calentando antes de uno de sus numerosos partidos durante esa semana, y su peli-azul alumno también alumbraba el lugar con su presencia, alardeando y burlándose del muchacho, provocándole a consciencia. Kuroko reía por lo bajo mientras les observaba desde su posición en las gradas, dudando seriamente del calibre del estado de su relación, la cual, según su amigo, no era de más que " _cordiales conocidos_ ".

Al menos así no lucía ser, en particular en ese momento: bromeando, riendo y formando alborotos. Actuando como típicos adolescentes explosivos, fanáticos de las obscenidades y del baloncesto. Sin embargo, no preguntó nada al respecto, eligiendo ser carcomido por la incertidumbre.

Como también prefirió ignorar como un alto muchacho de cabello rubio entró en la cancha, luciendo el uniforme número ocho del equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria, y que no tardó más de unos instantes en unirse a la conversación del dúo, su brazo nunca soltando el cuello del moreno.

* * *

**ten.-**

Kagami Taiga no era el adolescente más brillante parado sobre la tierra.

Sus calificaciones eran paupérrimas, dormía durante la gran mayoría de las clases, y estaba seguro que la preparatoria no le expulsaba solo por ser el anotador estrella del equipo de baloncesto, y por su decente conducta. Si no fueran así las circunstancias, la historia sería completamente distinta.

No obstante, el pelirrojo era un experto en leer entre líneas, en entender hasta las más sutiles indirectas. Era como si debajo de toda circunstancia, su mente adjudicara subtítulos. Aunque fueran mensajes jeroglíficos que él no entendiese a la perfección; más bien para nada, porque ello también era historia repetida. Kagami era un adolescente de mentalidad simple, después y por sobre todo.

En suma, todos estos años de amistad con el reservado peli-celeste le habían ayudado a desarrollar tal habilidad.

Fue ello mismo lo que le permitió rescatar algo singular en las interacciones de los muchachos frente a él, un factor que no podía describir. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, probablemente sus respiraciones combinándose en el acto, y lucían particularmente cómodos con tal peculiar cercanía, como si no fuera un asunto digno de discutir.

No era la primera vez que percibía ese aire en sus interacciones, de hecho, era algo bastante común entre ellos. Y Kagami debía zafarse de aquella incertidumbre, tenía que saber el trasfondo de todo el asunto. Tanto porque él era entrometido por naturaleza, y presiente que cierto peli-celeste agradecería en gran medida la información.

− Oye. − Llamó la atención del moreno baloncestista tan pronto terminó el encuentro. Y preguntó sin rodeos, porque así era la relación entre ellos. − Kise y tú, ¿Están saliendo o algo?

Aomine le miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza y toda capacidad de coherencia junto con ella, respondiendo " _No_ " con esa firmeza y seguridad tan propia del muchacho, que Kagami sintió los colores subirle a las mejillas, avergonzado de su propia descolocada curiosidad mientras observaba al moreno adolescente dirigirse hacia los vestidores.

Quizás sí era solo alucinación suya después de todo.

* * *

 

 

**eleven.-**

Quedaban dos meses para el final del año escolar. Y Kuroko Tetsuya no estaba anticipándolo, en lo absoluto.

Debía de estar preocupado de las postulaciones universitarias, de tomar el paso en la dirección correcta antes de que los arrepentimientos le alcancen; de la graduación y de la fiesta que su clase ha estado organizando desde el inicio del semestre. Sin embargo, toda emoción se le había escurrido fuera del cuerpo, sintiéndose cansado y lastimero durante la gran mayoría del día.

No podía fingir entusiasmo, considerando que su licenciatura de la preparatoria solo significaba dos cosas: el fin de su labor como tutor de Aomine, y la pérdida de su única oportunidad de confesar sus conflictivos sentimientos por dicho muchacho.

Mientras el fatídico día se aproximaba con creces, trató de vociferar algo, lo que fuese. Pero no pudo. Solo continuó enseñándole lenguas, matemáticas y ciencias, enfatizando biología porque era lo que más le complicaba al baloncestista, e ignorando progresivamente historia, materia en la que el muchacho se había vuelto un experto.

Y por día que pasaba, sentía que entre más le conocía, peor era el brinco que su corazón daba dentro de su pecho cada vez que sus miradas chocaban destinos. Sus ojos azules destellaban sobre su rostro concentrado, mesmerizando al peli-celeste, e impidiéndole pensar coherente.

Aunque no era más que un brillo amistoso, él nunca lo reconoció como tal, simplemente porque Kuroko no entendía las relaciones interpersonales.

* * *

**twelve.-**

− Tetsu, ¿Te gusta alguien? – Kuroko siempre supo que el moreno baloncestista podía leerle casi a la perfección, en consecuencia de su prolongado tiempo con aquella relación _alumno-tutor_ , por lo que la pregunta no llegó como balde de agua fría para el muchacho de cabellos celestes. Es más, sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano.

Ocurrió en una tarde de jueves, una vez terminaron con su sesión de estudio, en la que el menor le ofreció compañía durante su espera por el llamativo pelirrojo que prometió pasarle a buscar ese día. Tras la pregunta, aunque Kuroko la había previsto, su corazón se saltó un par de latidos, y asió el agarre de su mano alrededor de la malteada de vainilla. Su rostro, como siempre, se mantuvo inexpresivo.

Pensó en mentir, pero no tuvo el coraje.

− Sí. – " _Tú, Aomine.",_ mas lo último solo lo pensó.

Aunque estaba seguro, por la expresión que portaba el rostro del jugador de baloncesto luego de su respuesta, que el contrario se hizo una idea de las palabras no dichas.

Kuroko no tuvo la fuerza mental, ni física, para preguntar lo mismo devuelta.

* * *

 

**thirteen-**

Kuroko era particularmente bueno en esto de leer los internalizados sentimientos ajenos. Tristeza, rabia, felicidad o amor; cualquiera que fuera.

Con solo observar por un par de segundos, podía puntuar que era lo que sentía tal persona. En especial adolescentes de su edad, compañeros de clase; de mentalidad simple y emociones estereotípicas de la edad. Era un don y una maldición, realmente.

En especial en ese instante.

Un flameante joven de cabellera pelirrubia le inundaba los sentidos de emociones conflictivas. Cuando esos ojos miel chocaban con su con campo visual, podía ver el aprecio y respeto allí, claros como el agua, desnudos a juicios externos. Ante la escena, Kuroko sentía minúsculos celos, diminutos, anhelando poder ser así de trasparente y abierto, y al fin poder quitarse un peso del corazón de encima.

Finalmente vociferar esa practicada confesión, guardada entre sus recuerdos desde ya casi ocho meses.

Pero el tutor no podía, menos con la memoria aún fresca de "Kuroko _cchi_ " y "Aomine _cchi_ " en la acaramelada voz del joven modelo. Y sin poder olvidar el genuino afecto que repletaron los orbes zafiro del baloncestista cuando preguntó de dónde rayos provenían tales extravagantes apodos.

Aunque era un aprecio recubierto con una, aún más auténtica, molestia y disgusto.

* * *

 

**fourteen.-**

Momoi Satsuki era una muchacha interesante, concluyó el peli-celeste.

En sus resumidos y fugaces encuentros, la muchacha no hablaba de nadie más que del moreno baloncestista, y de lo agradecida que estaba por su ayuda. Algo de " _Eres un salvador_ " y " _Daiki es un caso perdido_ " era lo único que tuvo la capacidad de recolectar entre el huracán de palabras que la peli-rosa formulaba.

En aquella ocasión estaban en la cancha de baloncesto de la preparatoria, ambos viendo al equipo de casa practicar, preparándose para la final del _Campeonato de Invierno_ que se llevaría a cabo la semana siguiente. Coincidente contra la escuela de Kagami, pero aquellos eran los detalles más minúsculos.

Momoi, como asistente, tomó una inhumana cantidad de apuntes a partir de meros quince minutos de práctica, anotaciones de cada aspecto a mejorar de cada integrante del equipo, y el joven tutor le miraba anonadado. Aunque el baloncesto fuese el deporte más preciado para Kuroko, él nunca había visto el proceso detrás de las coloridas jugadas y tácticas de equipo plasmadas en el resultado final.

Eran en aquellos momentos, en los que deseaba nunca haber dejado de practicar. Quizás ahora estaría allí, trotando y boteando esa anaranjada pelota entre la separación de sus piernas, y no observando desde las gradas.

Tal vez sería él a quien Aomine golpearía en la cabeza luego de una asombrosa jugada, riendo y bromeando con el resto del equipo. Aunque Kuroko no era menos simple que el resto de la población juvenil del mundo, y había veces en las que el destino solo jugaba una mala pasada, y así estaba predeterminado a terminar. Ninguna pelea, o testarudez revertiría la conclusión.

Como lo una fractura irreparable a los tendones de una de sus rodillas.

No notó como Momoi le observaba preocupada, analizándole con la mirada durante unos momentos antes de llamar su atención. – Tetsu. – Le dijo. La peli-rosa también le había ganado cariño al apodo utilizado por el moreno.

Kuroko escuchó su voz a lo lejos, enfocado inconscientemente en las interacciones entre el cierto par de amigos que, en ese momento, se arrojaban balones eufóricamente en el centro de la cancha, bramando groserías e insultos. No fue hasta segundos luego que se volteó a verle, sus orbes cielo chocando con las de la muchacha, y percibiendo como el rostro de la peli-rosa se deformaba lentamente hasta crear una expresión de pura seriedad, escuchó la pregunta que nunca creyó oír de voces ajenas:

− Tetsu. Te gusta Daiki, ¿cierto?

* * *

**fifteen.-**

Fue ahora, con su secreto al descubierto frente a alguien más, que Kuroko Tetsuya se comenzaba a cuestionar su capacidad para ocultar sentimientos.

Momoi Satsuki no necesitó de una concreta respuesta en aquella ocasión, sonriendo comprensivamente luego de solo observarle desde el rabillo de sus ojos, como si lo estuviera tatuado sobre todo el rostro. Le hacía sentir especialmente vulnerable, por alguna enigmática razón.

La chica no volvió a tocar el tema, y Kuroko no se dirigiría a él por propia iniciativa.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la preparatoria juntos, en absoluto silencio, donde le debería de estar esperando un pelirrojo muchacho. Y allí estaba, diligentemente, boteando aburrido la pelota de baloncesto que siempre portaba, deteniéndose en el acto al notar la presencia del joven tutor en el lugar.

Momoi les observó por milésima de segundo antes de despedirse rápidamente, su boca curvándose en una sonrisa, y tan pronto la peli-rosa se hizo pequeña en el horizonte, incapaz de escuchar de lo que el dúo charlaba, Kagami rio sonoramente.

− Esa chica _sabe_ , ¿no es así? – El alto adolescente se las arregló para formular entre carcajadas.

Y Kuroko casi fue controlado por un fuerte impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

* * *

**sixteen.-**

Sus sesiones de tutoría terminaron una semana antes de la clausura del año escolar. Milagrosamente, Aomine Daiki se las ingenió para conseguir un promedio de setenta y cinco por ciento en todas las clases, lo cual era un logro inédito en la historia escolar del baloncestista, y Kuroko no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

" _Eres el mejor, Tetsu._ " El adolescente de piel chocolate le había dicho en su última lección, aprisionando al tutor entre sus fuertes brazos, sin escapatoria y asfixiándolo sin querer; pero no había mejor sentimiento que aquel: sentir la alegría, los honestos agradecimientos por su trabajo y esfuerzo, y que ellos hayan tenidos abrumadores resultados.

Kuroko Tetsuya estaba feliz, aliviado. La enorme sonrisa que iluminó el rostro del deportista en ese momento, no tuvo precio, y quedaría guardada en la memoria del tutor como un lindo recuerdo.

Aunque esos positivos sentimientos no eran capaces de opacar el peculiar vacío que en su corazón se formó luego de esa postrera reunión de jueves en la biblioteca. Y Kagami Taiga no estuvo de ánimos para prestar su hombro en ese trayecto de regreso, demasiado tenso y energético como para consolarle. A la noche siguiente era la final de la _Copa de Invierno_ , después de todo.

El peli-celeste podía encargarse de sus nuevas y complicadas emociones por su cuenta.

O al menos espera.

* * *

 

**seventeen.-**

− _Ahomine._

− _Bakagami_.

Así era como iniciaba un intenso juego entre las preparatorias _Touou_ y _Seirin,_ ya sea amistoso, de práctica o la final de la copa más importante del año. Era como una tradición no escrita en los libros de baloncesto, en la que los " _ene-amigos_ " emblemáticos de aquella generación se insultaban en reemplazo de una buena suerte común y silvestre.

Kuroko solo pudo reír, como el resto de los observantes que repletaron el auditorio principal de una preparatoria sede en ese viernes por la noche.

La final del _Campeonato de Invierno_ era el acontecimiento más importante dentro de las efemérides del mundillo del baloncesto de preparatoria. Todas las prefecturas de Japón se reunían para presenciar en carne y hueso la vehemencia y determinación que ambos equipos mostraría en la cancha, y cuál sería la escuela vencedora en aquella ocasión. Era una fecha que el peli-celeste no podía dejar pasar.

Estaba sentado junto numerosos de sus compañeros de clase, bebiendo de su característica malteada de vainilla, esperando en vano que ella le disminuyera los incrementales nervios que se le formaban en el final del estómago. Miró su reloj de muñeca, quedaban tres minutos.

Kagami Taiga estaba hablando con su equipo, probablemente ingeniando la mejor estrategia posible para detener al jugador estrella de _Touou_ , quien fuera que sea durante aquel partido, cualquiera era una fuerza imparable para un jugador normal y corriente.

Existía esta silenciosa regla entre los titulares de su preparatoria, donde nunca permitían que Aomine y Kise jugaran en el mismo partido, casi como evitando destrozar al oponente tan fácilmente; buscando el desafío en lugar del camino sencillo. Y aunque el peli-celeste no tenía entendida la prominencia de tal acuerdo, estaba seguro que en ese día no pretendían seguirlo.

Porque el modelo pelirrubio estaba allí, brillante y carismático, luciendo orgulloso el uniforme número ocho de _Touou_ , gotas de sudor rodándole por la cien luego del pre-calentamiento. No meros segundos después de que la presencia de Aomine Daiki inundara el auditorio, con el número siete plantado en su camisera negra con rojo, y exhibiendo esa misma aura de determinación de cada juego.

Kise sonrió en su dirección, y los interiores del pelirrojo hicieron cortocircuito, su sangre ardiendo.

− Mierda. − Maldijo, porque _Seirin_ estaba acabado. Completa e irremediablemente acabado.

Y Kagami Taiga respiraba, _vivía_ por los desafíos imposibles.

* * *

**eighteen.-**

No llegó como ninguna sorpresa la victoria de _Touou_ , pero fue un juego asombroso. Una experiencia fuera de este mundo, concluyó Kuroko, con el corazón aún acelerado de la mera adrenalina que el encuentro transmitió a los todos presentes.

Fue de tempo rápido, el boteo de la pelota sin detenerse durante los quince minutos que duraba cada periodo, canasta tras canasta anotada. Estrategias prácticamente lanzadas a la basura y apuntando a obtener la mayor ofensiva posible; el predicamento que el lado oponente de la cancha proponía impedía ingeniar algo más elaborado. Era la representación concreta de un todo o nada, y el peli-celeste estaba seguro que este encuentro quedaría grabado en la historia de la _Copa de Invierno_.

El baloncesto era un juego tan simple como sus participantes, controlado por la energía, adrenalina y determinación. Nada complicado o estratégico, solo el puro y transparente amor por el deporte y todo lo que engloba. Era honorario, un ejemplo de pasión y vocación de adolescente por una copa y medallas de oro que probablemente serían insignificantes en un futuro lejano.

Tanto pronto el timbre de finalización retumbó por todo el auditorio, alterando su audición con creces, toda la preparatoria _Touou_ se encontró celebrando en el centro de la cancha. Algunos llorando, otros gritando de alegría, pero la única imagen importante para el joven tutor fue como Kise Ryota saltó sobre la espalda el moreno baloncestista, colgándose eufóricamente de su cuello, sacando energía de lugares incognitos para el peli-celeste.

Un gesto natural, espontáneo. Y Kuroko Tetsuya deseó que sus emociones fueran así de sencillas de vez en cuando.

* * *

**nineteen.-**

Toda masa muscular le quemaba en su interior, sintiéndose volar sobre las pasillos del auditorio en lugar de caminar normalmente. Tenía previsto que sus piernas no podrían moverse por un par de días, pero como estaba el panorama, quizás sea una semana; _menos_ saltar. No obstante, aunque se sentía sudoroso, exhausto y con la sangre hirviendo de bronca, todo valió totalmente la pena. Fue el mejor encuentro de baloncesto de todos los tiempos, sin duda alguna.

 _Touou_ les dio una paliza, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan completo jugando baloncesto.

Sin embargo, no todo era capaz de mantenerse así de sencillo por siempre.

Fue una imagen tan fugaz, que sus cansados ojos casi la ignoran. Por poco, pero no lo hizo. Su escaza concentración no pasó de largo una ocurrencia a un par de metros de su posición, no realmente escondida: como una cabellera azul se inclinaba lentamente, acercándose de forma peligrosa al rostro de un conocido pelirrubio. Unos segundos, y el modelo estaba fuera de su campo visual, más no el uniforme número siete del muchacho de piel morena frente a él.

Se percató de una tenue conversación entre el dúo a continuación de aquello, una que otra risa rebotando por las paredes del desolado pasillo, para luego reinar un silencio _muy_ sospechoso.

Y a Kagami, toda la paleta de colores existentes le abandonó el cuerpo.

* * *

**twenty.-**

− _¡Ahomine!_

Con esfuerzo alcanzó a su conocido de piel tono chocolate antes que cruzara la puerta del auditorio, sus piernas gritando de dolor bajo su peso y amenazándole a arrojarle al suelo en cualquier instante. No importó mucho realmente, Kagami necesitaba saber qué demonios fue lo que vio; sus dolores musculares podían esperar hasta que regresara a casa más tarde.

El aludido se volteó a verle, sin energías para responder siquiera con palabras, reduciéndose a asentir solo con la cabeza.

Kagami fue al punto, como siempre, usando palabras crudas. – Les vi a ti y a Kise besándose. Allí dentro, en el pasillo. – Y el peli-azul, por primera vez desde que se conocían, demostró una emoción distinta a molestia, superioridad o aburrimiento. Un rostro repleto de sorpresa continuó a la afirmación, durante una fracción de segundo, regresando a su regular mueca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

− ¿Y? − Respondió el prodigio baloncestista, elevando una de sus cejas, visiblemente confundido por lo alterado que lucía Kagami en ese instante: con la respiración entrecortada y sus extremidades temblando; no supo si de ansiedad o de cansancio. No obstante, aunque la expresión del adolescente frente él sonó tan desinteresada, dando la impresión de no tratarse de nada importante, fue lo único que el pelirrojo muchacho necesitó escuchar para que su mente se alborotara aún más.

No fue una afirmación, pero Aomine tampoco lo negó. Y esa era la peor parte de todo aquello. Él había rogado ferazmente que haya sido solo una alucinación creada por su cansancio, pero esa respuesta le comprobó todo lo contrario.

− _¡¿Y?!_ − Kagami repitió, entre anonadado y confundido, observándole como si hubiese enloquecido. − Tú mismo me dijiste que eran amigos. – Exclamó con firmeza, hablando en serio por primera vez. Sin embargo, la expresión que el moreno adolescente plantó en su rostro tras sus palabras, le hicieron creer que Aomine solo estaba jugando con él.

− Eso somos. − Y su inmediata respuesta no hizo más que confirmar su presentimiento. Aunque Kagami percibió un cambio, tenues pinceladas de temor coloreando su voz en aquella oportunidad. Era como si se hubiera tardado un mero segundo más, sus palabras se habrían vuelto inválidas, y por alguna inexplicable razón, ese sentimiento hizo que una chispa de furia se originara entre sus entrañas.

− No juegues conmigo _, ¡Los amigos no se besan, Ahomine! −_ Kagami exclamó, su compostura bailando peligrosamente sobre el limbo de la locura.

− _¡Los amigos tampoco se mienten!,_ ¿Cómo crees que bromearía con algo así? – Antes que terminara de hablar, Aomine ya tenía al pelirrojo sujetado de la solapa de su chaqueta, sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. Aunque más significativo era la mano empuñada que tenía elevada a un segundo de estrellar contra la mejilla de Kagami, miradas enfurecidas chocando.

Numerosos adultos no tardaron en separarles antes de que una verdadera pelea se desenrollase.

" _Te diré algo, ¿Por qué no te le confiesas a Tetsu antes de sermonearme?_ " Eso le dijo, más bien le escupió, Aomine Daiki una vez terminado el alboroto. En ese momento le dio la espalda, hablando por sobre su hombro antes de alejarse de la escena.

Kagami Taiga, por otro lado, se quedó petrificado en su posición.

" _¿De qué demonios habla ese idiota?"_

* * *

 

**twenty one.-**

Inevitablemente, Kagami Taiga le envió un mensaje de texto al moreno baloncestista treinta y seis horas posteriores del acontecimiento, en pocas palabras rogándole para que se reunieran en la cancha pública en la que acostumbraban reunirse.

Predicho y hecho, Aomine estaba allí, esperándole.

Sus miradas chocaron de forma electrizante, ambos soltando un " _Lo siento_ " en sincronía. Fue sincero, concluyó, y el tema clausuró allí. Era de esa forma en la que su relación debía ser: simple, espontánea y ajena a todo este drama de adolescente enamoradizo. Esto de discutir hasta casi los golpes no era su estilo.

Cuatro juegos de _uno-a-uno_ después, ebrio en cansancio, Kagami no pudo retener que las palabras salieran de entre sus dientes.

− Le gustas a Kuroko, ¿sabes? – Fue un error que no tuvo la voluntad de siquiera intentar remediar.

Aomine continuó observando hacia al cielo, bebiendo de su agua, antes de responder un " _Ya lo sabía_ " que le robó la respiración al pelirrojo, su rostro empapado de genuina sorpresa. Esa era una réplica que jamás, ni en un millón de años, creyó escuchar.

− Y a _ti_ te gusta Tetsu, ¿no? − El peli-azul le preguntó de vuelta, sin esperar una respuesta, ni tardar más en posicionarse para iniciar una nueva ronda de _uno-a-uno_ , arrancándole una sonrisa a Kagami.

Así era su retorcida amistad. Tan simple como debía de ser, y el pelirrojo adolescente no podía estar más agradecido. Ese innecesario " _Lo sé_ " que preparó como respuesta no tardó en morir dentro su garganta, enfocando toda su energía en el caluroso juego que estaban envueltos.

Siempre supo que involucrase en el drama amoroso de Kuroko era una mala idea.

* * *

 

**twenty two.-**

En ciencia cierta, Aomine Daiki lo supo desde aquel primer día.

Él no era un experto en las relaciones interpersonales, esa era el rol de Kise, pero tampoco era idiota. Había algo en sus ojos, en la forma que le observaba durante las lecciones que se lo esclareció.

No era cariño entre parentescos, menos una simple camaradería entre pares. Ese brillo iba más allá que el afecto superficial o la mera cortesía. Era _amor_ , aunque Aomine nunca lo vio como tal; su simple mentalidad de adolescente no era capaz de llegar a conclusiones de tal calibre, él era más de notar lo obvio y tenerlo en cuenta, sin asignarle un nombre o describirlo.

Fue por ello que cuando las palabras abandonaron la boca del pelirrojo, ni siquiera retrocedió.

* * *

**twenty three.-**

Kuroko Tetsuya no necesitaba ser un genio para percibir un cambio en su pelirrojo amigo.

Actuaba cauteloso, pensando las palabras que empleaba y evitando como plaga hablar de cierto moreno baloncestista, como nunca. Ninguna parte de aquella descripción calzaba con el Kagami Taiga que él conocía. Dicho muchacho le estaba escondiendo algo, al menos ello estaba claro como el agua.

A una semana de su graduación, Kuroko tenía otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparse: universidad, dinero, tiempo y fiestas, por lo que dejó los días pasar, esperando con paciencia a que el alto muchacho decidiera contarle que era lo que estaba resguardando con tanto esmero. Él no tenía prisa, y tenía claro que había una explicación coherente tras la actitud de Kagami.

Así llegó el jueves, y aún ninguna palabra había salido de entre los labios del baloncestista. Quien, además, desviaba la conversación con experticia cada vez que el tema tenía la oportunidad de aparecer. Sus caminatas de regreso a casa reduciéndose de la nada, y la incertidumbre de Kuroko Tetsuya aumentaba exponencialmente.

Sin embargo, el peli-celeste no presionó el tema; algo en su interior le decía que aquel era un secreto que él no necesitaba, ni deseaba, saber.

* * *

**twenty four.-**

El joven tutor debió haber previsto que la imagen de Kagami charlando con el peli-azul muchacho nunca traía buenas noticias; una punzada en su pecho le debió haber alertado.

Quizás fue que la fiesta de graduación estaba repleta, o que el olor penetrante del alcohol le alteró la capacidad de procesar su entorno, que casi pasa de largo el detalle. Cualquiera fuese el caso, Kagami estaba allí, riendo junto a Aomine como de costumbre, cuando le vio llamar al pelirrubio muchacho. Nada de otro mundo hasta allí, charlando con naturalidad entre el alboroto.

No fue hasta que el pelirrojo visiblemente provocó al moreno, apuntando al joven modelo mientras discutían, cuando _ocurrió_. Kuroko vio casi en cámara lenta como una de las manos de Aomine Daiki se posaba en la parte trasera del cuello del muchacho, jalándole hasta poder estrellar sus labios contra los de Kise Ryota. Kagami solo carcajeó ante la escena, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de la pareja con el malicioso fin de prolongar la unión.

Y todos los acontecimientos recientes cobraron sentido en la mente de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Existía un dicho: Siempre se atrapa más rápido a un mentiroso que a un ladrón.

Ese preciso momento era la representación gráfica de aquello.

* * *

**twenty five.-**

No sabía cómo, tampoco podía indicar desde cuándo, pero era evidente que su relación con Aomine Daiki era _complicada_.

Un día solo ocurrió. Entre broma y discusión, sus labios encontraron los ajenos, y ha sido un remolino de emociones desde entonces. Había días en los que el único contacto era una inocente unión, otros en los que cada par de manos viajaban hacia los lugares más íntimos y recónditos de la anatomía contraria, sin pudor a esconder nada a esas alturas.

Paralela a su más que visible atracción física, existían otros detalles. No había espacio a celos, reproches ni caprichos; nada de citas ni regalos de precios ridículamente elevados. Solo su mutua compañía y jugar baloncesto. A veces esa falta de romanticismo le alteraba la mente al pelirrubio, más seguido de lo debido, pero un beso del Aomine era suficiente para esfumar esos venenosos pensamientos.

Ser _"Amigos con Beneficios"_ era lo que les funcionaba por ahora.

Y la vida de Kise Ryota no podía llegar a ser _más_ simple.

* * *

**twenty six.-**

Kagami Taiga tardó más de un par de momentos en notar el gran error que había cometido. Mucho más de lo debido.

Tan ensimismado estaba en observaba al dúo de muchachos con una enorme sonrisa, sintiendo una peculiar cercanía inundándole el cuerpo, como si sus lazos amistosos se hubiesen encogido aún más luego de todo lo ocurrido; y abrumado por esa felicidad contagiosa que esbozaba el pelirrubio, que dejó pasar el momento en el que esa conocida cabellera celeste se dirigió con rapidez hacia la salida de la fiesta, sin mirar atrás.

No fue hasta que trató de buscar a Kuroko entre la multitud, que se percató de su ausencia.

El pelirrojo le encontró luego de largos y agonizantes minutos, sentado sobre el asfalto frente la casa del muchacho que decidió organizar la fiesta. Kagami no necesitó preguntar nada, una mirada al rostro del joven tutor le aclaró todas sus dudas en un instante.

Un silencio incomodó no tardó en reinar en sus alrededores. Solemnidad que Kuroko no tardó en quebrantar.

− ¿Por qué? – No fue una sencilla pregunta de formular, ni de escuchar. El peli-celeste no sonaba molesto, más bien su voz estaba empapada de desconcierto; dolorosa confusión. Su rostro seguía inexpresivo, encarcelando todas sus emociones dentro de sí como siempre lo había hecho, y Kagami sentía su propio corazón destrozarse gracias a la escena, observando el esfuerzo sobrehumano que Kuroko realizaba por retener las lágrimas que navegaban sobre sus orbes.

Había tantas cosas que aclarar, secretos sin revelar, y verdades que expresar, que el pelirrojo fue incapaz de resumir todos los pensamientos que revoloteaban por su mente. Creyó que fuese lo que dijese, sus palabras solo ayudarían a añadir leña al fuego que atacaba a las emociones del joven tutor, destrozándolo aún más.

− Lo-Lo siento. Realmente lo lamento, Kuroko. − Fue lo mejor que pudo congeniar.

− Yo también. − Y considerando la respuesta del peli-celeste, supo que había tomado la ruta correcta.

Kagami Taiga no tardó ningún segundo más en aprisionar al más bajo entre sus brazos, estrellando el rostro de muchacho contra su pecho, y Kuroko no rechistó en reciprocar el contacto, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del contrario, sin intención de soltarle.

Tendrían mucho tiempo luego para charlar.

* * *

**twenty seven.-**

Al final, el pelirrojo baloncestista no tuvo la oportunidad de explicarse. Aomine Daiki se encargó de aquello, por sorpresa.

Kuroko se despertó al día siguiente de tal fatídica noche gracias a una insistente llamada a su teléfono móvil, reconociendo al instante el número del moreno en su pantalla, y no tuvo el alma de rechazarle tan deliberadamente.

Trataron el mal entendido. Aomine le informó de su peculiar relación con su " _amigo"_ pelirrubio, un leve sonrojo adornándole las mejillas mientras hablaba. Kuroko enfrentó su atracción hacia el contrario, con algo de dificultad en un principio, pero sintiéndose insólitamente aliviado una vez el sentimiento abandonó su cuerpo, recibiendo una sonrisa y un medio abraso por parte del deportista como única respuesta.

Era evidente que el muchacho no correspondía su atracción, sin importar que tan alagado se sintiese; nunca lo hizo, en realidad.

Y todo volvió a la normalidad entre ellos. Nada más de tutor y alumno, como había sido desde el inicio.

* * *

**twenty eight.-**

Hay decisiones tan sencillas, que la respuesta parecía haber estado siempre presente en su consciencia.

Como ese día que decidió mudarse a Tokio y perseguir su sueño de convertirse maestro parvulario, y dejar su adolescencia atrás. Dicen que la universidad es la plataforma perfecta para vivir nuevas experiencias, conocer nuevas personas, y al fin encontrarse a uno mismo. Definir quién es Kuroko Tetsuya de una vez por todas.

Además, quizás, solo tal vez realmente quería creer en ese rumor que iba así como de que, en la universidad, todo amor de adolescente es opacado y queda sepultado en el pasado.

Y eso le vendría de maravilla en aquellos momentos.

* * *

**twenty nine.-**

Entre los exámenes, su puesto en el comité de tutoría, la prolongada mudanza y su pobre adaptación a la agitada actividad de la gran ciudad, Kuroko Tetsuya no notó cuando ya había pasado un año completo.

La vida como universitario no le dio ningún respiro, siempre solicitándolo para algún taller o voluntariado en la biblioteca. Y cuando no eran sus estudios demandando de su tiempo, eran las tareas hogareñas que consumían el resto de las horas que debían de ser libres. Su vida social y amorosa _más_ que desatendida, aunque resultase redundante señalarlo a este punto.

No obstante, nada fue capaz de retenerle de ir a la graduación de Kagami, y de camino a la de cierto peli-azul muchacho.

Aomine Daiki, descubrió, aún era capaz de robarle el aliento. Tan alto, quizás más de cómo le recordaba, esa característica mueca desinteresada adornándole el rostro mientras recibía de un maestro su licencia. Definitivamente más atractivo y cautivante que en aquel último encuentro, suceso que aún recuerda como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.

Un dolor agradable repletó su estómago cuando vio al llamativo pelirrubio lanzarse a los brazos del moreno, aprisionándole como si su vida dependiese de ello una vez finalizada la ceremonia, y entusiasmando al resto de la clase a añadirse al contacto, creando un gran alboroto como era de costumbre. No se besaron, y quizás en ese contexto fue para lo mejor.

Al fin y al cabo, quién sabe cuál sería el estado actual de su relación.

Por otro lado, su sorpresiva presencia no pasó de desapercibida por el dúo, empapándolo de inmediato con calurosas bienvenidas, planes futuros e historias, actualizándole fugazmente de todos los acontecimientos y chismes que revolotearon la preparatoria _Touou_ en su ausencia. Algunos maestros le reconocieron al pasar, saludándoles cordialmente. Todo ocurriendo de forma espontánea, tan simple como lo rememoraba.

Y Kuroko Tetsuya se sintió como en casa por primera vez en ese año.

* * *

 

**thirty.-**

La ceremonia de graduación de Kagami se sintió distinta, de alguna u otra forma. Fue otro tipo de dolor, otro calor el que inundó la zona inferior de su estómago.

Su mejor amigo estaba allí, alto como siempre, su rojizo cabello haciéndole destacar entre sus compañeros de clase, y lágrimas amenazaron rodar por sus mejillas en consecuencia de la escena. Se sentía orgulloso, plenamente feliz, y ambas eran emociones que no habían aparecido en su cuerpo durante todo este último año. Era refrescante, mostrándose como un viaje hacia pasados más sencillos.

Una vez terminado el acto, Kagami no tardó en buscarle entre la multitud, aprisionándole entre sus brazos tan pronto le encontró, ambos ignorando las expresiones extrañadas de la gente a su alrededor. El cuerpo del pelirrojo se sentía firme contra el de Kuroko, su espalda más amplia de lo que recordaba, pero ese mismo aroma familiar inundó sus sentidos.

De regreso, tomaron ese memorizado camino hacia la estación de buses, sin olvidar pasar a comprar la tradicional malteada de vainilla y hamburguesas. Encontró que todo era tan simple, aun odiosamente rutinario, pero era un sentimiento abrumante para ambos muchachos.

Una larga caminata y actualización luego, una vez más se vieron envueltos en un abrazo, el pelirrojo descansando su mentón contra la cabeza del más bajo, y escuchando el sonido inminente de un bus acercándose a la desolada estación. Se mantuvieron allí, inmóviles durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad, hasta que Kagami alzó la voz.

− No actúes como un maldito extraño, ¿de acuerdo? Una llamada a Kioto no es muy cara. – Le dijo, besándole la corona del cabello antes de encaramarse al bus que le llevaría de regreso a casa, despidiéndose con la palma de su mano. Y Kuroko Tetsuya quedó estupefacto en su posición, el corazón brincándole dentro del pecho, pero aún con esa inexpresiva mueca plantada en su rostro mientras retomaba su camino hacia el aeropuerto.

Incluso minutos luego, aún podía sentir el calor de los labios del pelirrojo sobre su cabello.

No fue hasta innumerables meses luego que se enteró que Kagami Taiga había sentido lo mismo, su corazón dando el mismo brinco, reciprocándole sin saberlo.

Quizás durante años desperdiciaron la oportunidad de estar juntos, de jugar a ser adultos cuando eran jóvenes, y de disfrutar de su compañía mutua en un nivel más profundo; pero así resultaron las cosas. La vida adulta no era color de rosa, para nada. Estaban las deudas, el trabajo, los estudios y miles de otras preocupaciones. El amor no tenía tiempo dentro de su empaquetada agenda.

Sin embargo, concluyó, si fueran adolescentes una vez más, todo sería demasiado perfecto, muy sencillo; ciegos para notar esos pequeños detalles, los defectos, las problemáticas; viviendo solo de la espontaneidad y alegría del momento.

Porque la vida era _así_ simple a esa edad.

**.**

**.**

**.** **  
**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> Al fin me he convencido de trasladar algunas de mis historias a AO3, y esta es solo la primera en la lista. "Simple" es uno de mis proyectos que compartí a inicios de este año en ff.net, y que solo estoy resubiendo en esta plataforma.  
> Planeo subir "Complicado", la secuela, en un par de días. Asi que, mientras tanto, solo espero que disfruten de esta historia, tanto como yo disfruté de escribirla. Y que me dejen sus comentarios al respecto; estoy ansiosa por leerlos.  
> Como siempre, lamento si me ha escapado alguna falta ortográfica, y agradezco de antemano todo comentario, favorito o lo que sea que quieran dejarme. Significan un mundo para el escritor, aunque no lo crean.  
> Sin más, nos vemos en otra ocasión.  
> By-e.


End file.
